


By Your Side

by MinaAvalor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Love, Other, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAvalor/pseuds/MinaAvalor
Summary: Bofur is fighting in the battle of the five armies, where do you think you should be? How about by his side.?





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some Bofur & hope you will love the fluffy feels too. 
> 
> Also, working out of Notepad right now so please excuse any mistakes.

I'm frantic as I weave my way through the battle. How did it come to this? Pushing it to the back of my mind I take down  
an orc charging at me. It's blood spraying over the ground. I can't stop I have to find him, to know he is okay.  
I see Beorn close at hand to my right tearing through enemies right & left, then I hear a sound I have been dreading  
the horn from Ravenhill. Picking up the pace I veer right whistling through the wood carving Beorn gave me before we left  
his house. Seems like just a day ago & yet forever at the same time. Considering that I wasn't even born in this world  
made it even more incredible. 

I watch Beorn turn to me lumbering quickly in my direction plowing through any orc or warg that stands in his way.  
Pulling up short in front of him I take a deep breath knowing what I have to say.  
"Head for Ravenhill, Azog is there, defend the Durin line for me. Please." I try to calm my racing heart knowing I can't  
head for the hill at this moment, I have to find him first. For a second he blinks his eye at me before snuffling my  
hair in a gesture of reassurance. He turns from me to race for Ravenhill nothing will stand in his way. I know that it  
has to be enough at this time.

Turning back I scan the area around me, I see something like a bird flapping in the wind yards from me. Taking off  
at a dead sprint, I flinch as I see an orc hit him to the ground, I won't get there & I feel my heart stop. My Bofur  
he can't die please Manwe don't let it happen I cry out in my mind.

Then Bifur is there in between them, I can't even begin to describe the weird visual of tug of war that I see in front of  
me as Bofur & Bombur try to unlodge Bifur's axe from the orc's head. It looks like they are trying to make taffy with  
the orc over the edge of a ridge. As I near cutting down an orc or two on the way with my charkram in my left hand & my  
cutlass in my right. Drawing close I hear Bifur tell Bombur where he can stick the axe head that has come out of his  
head. 

I see an orc charging them & quickly pick up a burst of speed pushing off from the ground over their heads bringing my  
weapons to scissor through the orcs neck cleaving it from its body, landing on its chest turning around to grin at  
the speechless looks the Ur brothers are giving.

"Lass what in Durin's name are ya doin here?!" Bofur exclaimed as Bifur clambered to his feet, him & Bombur taking up  
defensive positions as I stepped to Bofur bringing my arms around his neck.  
He buried a hand in my hair & pulled me close with his other.  
"My strength & weapons will always be at your side. If you die, I will die by your side." I say into his neck. Pulling  
back I look up into his eyes being a few inches shorter than him. Quickly giving me a kiss on the mouth he says "Yu're  
gonna be the death of me Annie."

Time Skip

The Battle was won, the line of Durin secure & safe though a little banged up. Turns out Beorn's arrival saved Fili  
allowing him to assist his brother rid the world of Bolg while Beorn held Azog at bay for Thorin to take him down.  
I felt relief flood my body knowing that those I held close were safe & the quest was ending in the best possible way,  
knowing I wouldn't have to weep over their deaths again. 

Of course Bofur insisted that I get checked out, so I let them clean & bandage the scrapes & bruises I had sustained.  
Then I saw a large face peering through the tent flap, slipping off the table finished I ran to him placing my arms around  
his leg which was about all I could hug on him. He smiled down at me then crouched down to be closer to my level.  
"Thank you for coming to take out the enemy Beorn." I give him a smile hoping that he will be in a good mood knowing  
his enemy is dead.  
"It was an honor to help you little cricket. Have you told the dwarf about the cub yet?" He inquired  
"No I didn't want him to worry during the battle. But I plan to tell him when I leave here." He raised a brow at me but  
then gently gave me a nudge out of the tent.  
"Then go make happy dwarf little cricket. I will see you again." With that he stood, walking through the camp as though  
he wasn't even aware of its presence.

Turning I saw Bofur, Bifur & Bombur sitting next to a fire talking. I walked over to them my heart pounding in my chest.  
"Annie" Bifur & Bombur said at the same time.  
"We were about to look for you." Bifur said. I stopped in surprise gapping like a fish, "Bifur, that...what...how?"  
Was all I could seem to articulate.  
"He got it back when the axe came out." Bombur said looking pleased but running a hand over his tummy which meant he  
was getting hungry.  
Bofur came to stand next to me, bringing his arms around me he gently kissed my lips.  
"What they say love? All tak'n care of?"  
"Yes, just some scrapes & bruises. What is the plan for where we are going to live?" I try to lead into the conversation  
feeling my stomach flutter as I put my arms under his to hold his waist.

"We're gon have to camp fer a while until we can get some units cleaned out to live in." Bofur says.  
"Well as long as we have our own place in 7 months it should be fine." I put out there.  
"Course we will, shouldn't tek tha long to get us settled in even if you want to start out in yer own place."  
Bofur seems slightly clueless, while Bombur has a surprised but pleased look crossing his face.  
I feel a smirk coming to the edge of my lips.

"Will there be time for a wedding?" I say not bringing my eyes to meet his.  
"If'n ya want love but I thought ye'd wan ta court for a little first." Bifur is starting to look like he wants to beat  
his brother over the head at how oblivious he is being. Granted the scene around us is fairly distracting so I try to  
hide the chuckle in my chest.  
"We could but I kind of thought it would be nice to be married before the baby gets here." I try my hardest for nonchalance  
as I tilt my head back to look at him as I take his left hand & bring it down to place over my belly.  
I think his head might fly off with how quickly he whipped it around to face me.  
Shock crosses his face, then a wide grin lights his face up as I feel a wide smile coming to my lips.

"Really? Lass, are you..are we..is there?"  
"Yes" I can't help the excitement as he puts his arms around my waist pulling me into a passionate kiss while picking me  
up gently to twirl me in a circle as his brothers come over to bring us into a big family hug.

Suddenly he pulls a bit away & looks slightly appalled "Wha in the name o Durin were ya doin fight'n in yer condition?!"  
I'm trying so hard not to chuckle at him attempting to look stern but then I feel the looks of recognition on Bifur &  
Bombur's faces.  
"Well I had to make sure my baby's da survived to help raise him or her & possibly add some more in the future." I reply  
feeling slightly emotional over the thought that he could have been killed in the Battle. My eyes start to well up  
with tears, as Bofur pulls me back into his chest "Shhh there now, I'm here love. We're all together & it's gonna stay  
tha way."

Chuckling at myself, I feel him bring a hand up to gently wipe away my tears. Squaring my shoulders I pull out of his arms  
taking his hand & looking at the others I say "Let's go find the company & get our family on track."  
We all laugh & walk off into the camp looking for the tent where our friends & those who have come to be family are.


End file.
